The invention relates to a device for the compensation of a drop-out in a video signal, comprising an input terminal for receiving a frequency-modulated video signal, which input terminal is coupled to inputs of an FM demodulator and a drop-out detector, an analog-to-digital converter having an input coupled to an output of the FM demodulator, and an output coupled to an input of a video-signal processing unit, which has an output coupled to an input of a digital-to-analog converter having an output coupled to an output terminal for supplying the drop-out-compensated video signal, and a compensation unit. Such a device can be used in a video recorder.
The publication "Wide band video signal recorder having level and linearity corrector" by T. Bannai et al in IEEE Trans. on CE, Vol. CE-32, No. 3 of August 1986, pages 268 to 273, describes a video recorder in which a frequency-modulated video signal is read from tracks on a record carrier, after which this signal is demodulated and applied to an analog-to-digital converter. The video signal thus digitized in applied to a video-signal processing unit, in which it is further processed. The video signal may be subjected, for example, to time compression or expansion, or to a time-base correction. Subsequently, the processed digital video signal is reconverted into an analog signal, after which it is suitable for reproduction on a TV screen.